


thepointisthis

by iskierka



Category: LOTRPS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DM/EW. implied EW/OB, KB/OB</p>
            </blockquote>





	thepointisthis

"...and you were *looking* at them, all. damn. night. Was that regret I saw in your eyes? Possessive. You were possessive. Every time you went 'round their way, you put your arm around him like you wanted her to know you got there first, *so* fuckin' obvious--" 

"You're a little drunk." 

"And you're a little bitch. If you can't get over *it*, get over him- they've been goin' out for a while now, you know, and they always look happy together. They even *look* like a fairy tale together, don't they? She's the princess fair, and he's her handsome prince, he's even got the long poncey hair for it, they were skippin' around Disneyland- isn't *that* the Happiest Place On Earth?" 

"Yeah, that's what the sign says." 

"They had *adjoining* rooms. He specifically requested it." 

"You asked him?" 

"And there *you* are, all brooding and thinky, and all night you stared at 'em, I caught you doin' it--" 

"Yes, I was thinking." 

"About Orlando's arse? Missing *that*, are we? Hey! Don't think you can weasel out of this one so easy- no fair! Back!! AAARGH, stop it thisshinshtance!" 

"Look. Hey. Me and him, I was thinking about how it was over, and it was something but now it's not, and I'm not sorry. Us. We're us, and I love this. You."

inspiration: when an insider revealed the detail of orli requesting adjoining rooms with kate bosworth at the disney hotel for the pirates premiere, and new pictures of orli with his dark long hair and his girlfriend strolling disneyland came out.


End file.
